


Home

by CagedNTorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNTorn/pseuds/CagedNTorn
Summary: I decided I wanted to try writing a Harry/Ron fic after perusing a list of pairings in the Harry potter universe.   Rarry sounded interesting and I thought I'd give it a go.This bit of fluffy smut is the result.I hope you like it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Mrs_Agett. Thanks for all of your encouragement, I'd have quit writing fanfiction ages ago if not for you.

Harry had decided to go backpacking through Europe. After the war, he needed to find himself and rediscover what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He couldn't think about adult things until he got himself together. 

So, he got a mobile phone and a squib mindhealer, what muggles call a psychologist. He had his sessions via video chat and kept a journal, scrapbook, and photo album of his travels. Being a wizard and being able to shrink and lighten things had really come in handy and Harry had improved at his charms tenfold over the course of the year he was off exploring. 

Harry kept in touch with his friends, sending postcards and receiving the occasional owl. He was always sure to tell them where he was headed to next. Harry had experienced all of what Europe had to offer. He found he really enjoyed camping through the countryside away from all civilization. He felt better, more sure of himself and of who he was after a year of walking all over Europe. But, he missed his friends so he made his way home. 

Ron had been living in Grimmauld Place after he and Hermione broke up. Harry had been shocked by that but both Ron and Hermione seemed to be fine. It had been a mutual decision that the war had made them cling to each other and to the idea of a teenage romance that wouldn’t have lasted under normal circumstances. They went their separate ways but remained friends. Hermione had gone to Australia to find her parents and restore their memories. Ron was supposed to fix up Grimmauld place for Harry while Harry was off finding himself. 

Harry found the house dark. He flicked his wand and lights came on; the house looked great. It was warm and cozy and very masculine. He imagined that Sirius would have loved it if he had lived. 

Harry dropped his backpack onto the couch; he’d deal with unpacking it later. He made a beeline for his bedroom and found it untouched. He breathed a sigh of relief. Ron knew Harry was bisexual, but Harry hadn’t wanted him poking around his bedroom, finding all of his toys and porn. 

Harry stripped off his clothes and headed into his private bathroom. He had really missed the joys of indoor plumbing. He sunk into a steaming hot bath with one of his toys and pampered himself with scented oils and bubbles and all the bells and whistles, since it was his first bath in a real bathroom in a good long while. 

Not that cleaning charms weren’t effective, it just wasn’t the same. Nor was washing up in a stream or lake. Plus, those were cold aside. Harry brought himself off a couple times with his toy, which left his hole loose and wanting. He pulled himself out of the bath and fussed with his hair a bit. It had grown long in his year in the wilderness of Europe. It now hung down past his shoulders. Harry worked conditioner through it and then braided it in an effort to control the curl. If he was lucky, it would curl nicely when it was left loose tomorrow. 

Harry wondered where Ron was. It was too early in the evening to be sleeping, so he was probably either at quidditch practice or on a date. Harry considered the merits of getting dressed and going to a club and trying to pull someone for a little companionship but didn’t know if he really had the energy for that. ‘Perhaps tomorrow’ he thought to himself. 

He wrapped a towel around his hips and headed down to the kitchen to see if anything had changed in there. He might scrounge himself up something to eat, or perhaps he’d just order some Chinese takeaway. 

Harry loved what Ron had done with the place. The townhouse of the Black family had never looked better, he was certain. Harry decided to order the Chinese and got some extra for Ron, just in case he was hungry if he got back soon. 

Harry hadn’t called ahead or anything to let people know he was coming home. He had just suddenly missed them all terribly and had packed up his tent and apparated home. So he really wasn’t surprised that no one was there to greet him. 

Harry heard someone at the front door so he grabbed his wallet and went to get his food, assuming it was the Chinese he’d ordered. He opened the front door and was asking if he had the price correct when he blinked to find Ron standing there, trying to block some bloke from entering the house. 

The redhead seemed to be angrily telling the other bloke that he couldn’t come in, there was nothing to say, and please leave. Harry just stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do and very aware that he was wearing nothing but a towel. Ron glanced over his shoulder at him and flashed a smile. 

“Harry! You’re home!” He cried with a hint of excitement. 

“Is this why you suddenly break up with me for no reason? You think this tart can satisfy you better?” The angry bloke on the front sidewalk shouted. Harry glanced towards the neighbors on either side, hoping the wards would block the sounds from traveling. 

“Er… that’s not how it is.” Harry was trying to say. 

“No. We broke up, Michael, because you can’t keep it in your pants. I don’t want to see you anymore because you lie to me constantly and don’t respect me. Harry has nothing to do with this. He’s here because this is his house, and I know that you are conveniently forgetting that fact right now because it suits your pathetic attempt at an argument. So just bugger off, yeah? Don’t you embarrass yourself further. It’s over and I don’t want to see you anymore. If you show up at the practice again, I’m gonna let ‘em arrest you. I did you a favor this time, even though you don’t deserve it. Get lost and get a life.” Ron shoved the man, who's angry red face was a mixture of fury and defeat. Ron just crossed his arms over his chest and stared the bloke down. Harry shifted from one foot to the other, unsure what to do. He hadn’t meant to interrupt a private moment for his friend. 

Just then, the delivery guy arrived with the Chinese food as Ron's former friend stalked away. Harry handed over the muggle cash and told the guy to keep the change. He ducked back inside and dropped the food onto the coffee table as Ron followed. Harry summoned a bottle of firewhisky from his backpack and Ron grinned. 

“Bloody brilliant mate.” Ron grinned, taking the offered glass of whisky. 

“Err.. you ok mate?” Harry asked. Ron shrugged. 

“What that? Oh yeah, I’m fine. It was just a couple of dates, team functions and the like, that I didn’t want to attend alone, you know. I picked a fan to go with and clearly this meant more to him than to me. Plus, he was bloody despicable aside. Good riddance, I say.” Ron shrugged and took another sip of his drink as Harry handed over some cartons of rice and the chicken that Ron liked. 

Harry dug into his own and they ate in silence. Harry stood and headed to the hallway, intent on going upstairs to put pants on. He was on the first step and heading towards the second when Ron grabbed his wrist. In his effort to look back at Ron, Harry slipped and fell heavily against the redhead, who caught him. 

“Whoa there, mate. Sorry, I didn’t mean to put you off. I just wanted to say that I’m glad you’re home. I missed you.” Ron said. 

Harry nodded, his back resting against the wall. He felt a breeze on his backside and realised that his towel had come undone when he’d slipped. Harry was frozen in place. He had no idea what to do as Ron's eyes swept down over him. His brain stumbled over that. ‘Ron just checked me out.’ his brain screamed. 

His breathing had gone shallow and he could feel the blood rushing south as his cock began to plump. Harry licked his lips, afraid to move or do anything. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. They hadn’t drank enough for either of them to be drunk. Harry wasn’t even buzzed. 

He'd checked out Ron before. He’d even had one or two wanks over him. Ron was bloody fit and good looking. Plus, he was a genuinely nice guy. He’d never dare suggest they go out or make any kind of move, though. His friendship with Ron was too important. It had survived him and Ginny breaking up, and that was a miracle. Harry knew that if they dated and it didn’t work, they’d never come out of it unscathed. 

These were his thoughts as Ron’s lips descended to his own. Heat erupted through Harry, his back pressed against the wall, the redhead's lips on his. His hands found purchase on Ron’s shoulders. Ron’s hands were roaming all over his body. His skilled fingers delved into Harry’s hole, which was still somewhat loose from his efforts in the bath. 

“What have you been up to?” Ron’s husky voice murmured into his ear and Harry shivered. 

“Just had a bath and maybe brought myself off once or twice.” He mumbled as he shivered with desire. 

“That’s fucking hot. Did you think about me when you were fucking yourself with one of those toys of yours?” Ron murmured as his lips teased along Harry's jaw. 

“Y… yes.” Harry moaned, helpless and completely unable to lie at the moment. He heard a zip then he was lifted as his hole was slicked with a spell and then Ron was thrusting into him. 

Harry’s fingers dug into the redhead’s shoulders. His back was pinned against the wall and his legs had wrapped around Ron’s waist as he was fucked good and hard into the wall. This was what Harry had always wanted, if he were perfectly honest. He let himself go and enjoyed it. Ron’s hands on his arse cheeks were holding him pinned against the wall. Rons’ thick, hard cock filled him up better than any toy ever could. 

“Merlin, Ron! Fuck!” Harry cried. He could hardly move his hips or any part of himself in this position but he was fairly certain this wasn’t going to be a one off or a rebound situation. Ron just wasn’t like that. 

“Fuck, Harry! I’m gonna come! I’m gonna fill you up and make you mine. You’re so perfect...even when you’re a mess. I love you! I never really wanted anyone else. I just… never knew how to tell you.” Ron was mumbling as he panted and then Harry felt the first hot jet of semen enter him. 

“Fuck, Ron, yes! Me too!” Harry cried as he met his own release. “I love you too.” He whispered as he slid down the wall. 

Ron was on his knees, his now soft cock had slipped out of Harry and Harry was sitting astride his bent legs, back still resting against the wall. They both just silently caught their breaths. 

Finally, Harry met Ron’s blue eyed gaze. He smiled then leaned forward and kissed the redhead. 

“Let’s go to bed.” He suggested softly. Ron nodded and the two got to their feet and headed upstairs together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Even if you hated it, tell me why. I can take it.


End file.
